פיטולקה דו-ביתית
thumb|300px|ימין|צילם: en:User:Geographer of the english Wikipedia הויקיפדיה האנגלית פיטולקה דו-ביתית (dioica Phytolacca), הידוע בכינויו Ombu, הוא עץ מאסיבי ירוק עד יליד Pampa בדרום אמריקה. הנוף שלו כמו מטרייה, חופה שמתפשטת להיקפו של 12-15 מטר ויכולים להגיע לגובה של 12-18 מטר. באתר משרד החקלאות סימה כגן ממינהל המחקר החקלאי בבית דגן כתבה על "עצים חסכני מים לנטיעה בחורשות" :להפתעתנו, התפתח עץ רחב-נוף ומרשים ביותר. המיון thumb|ימין|המיון ה[[הגן הבוטני של פיזה|גן הבוטני של םפיזה]] הצמח שייך ל ציפורנאים (שם מדעי: Caryophyllales) היא סדרה של צמחים בעלי פרחים, הכוללת למעלה משישה אחוזים מכלל הדו-פסיגיים וכ-29 משפחות של צמחים. בין המשפחות, הסוגים והמינים הנמנים עם הסדרה אפשר למצוא את הקקטוסים, את הציפורן וכמעט את כל הצמחים הטורפים. רבים מחברי הסדרה הינם סוקולנטים. Phytolaccaceae is a family of flowering plants. Such a family has been almost universally recognized by taxonomists, although its circumscription has varied. It is also known as the Pokeweed family. The APG II system, of 2003 (unchanged from the APG system, of 1998), also recognizes this family and assigns it to the order Caryophyllales in the clade core eudicots. The family comprises about 16 genera, totalling a hundred species. It is divided into the subfamilies Agdestioideae, Phytolaccoideae, and Rivinioideae by the Takhtajan system.3 תכונות ימין|thumb|260px|הפרי - צילם: Roger Culos מכיוון שהיא נגזרת מherbaceous ancestors, הגזע שלו מורכב מעיבוי המשני חריג ולא אמיתי עץ. כתוצאה מכך, Ombu גדל מהר, אבל העץ שלה הוא רך וספוגי מספיק כדי לחתוך בסכין. מאפיינים אלה הובילו אותו לשימוש באמנות הבונסאי, כפי שהוא להשפיע בקלות כדי ליצור את האפקט הרצוי. מאז SAP היא רעילה, Ombu לא רעו על ידי בקר והוא חסין מפני ארבה ומזיקים אחרים. מסיבות דומות, משמשים לעתים העלים כחומר משלשל או purgant. זהו סמל של אורוגוואי וארגנטינה, ושל גאוצ'ו תרבות, כמו החופה שלה היא די להבחין מרחוק ומספקת נוחות ומחסה מפני שמש וגשם. העשב הוא מסווג באותו הסוג כמו בצפון אמריקה פיטולקה. המינים הוא גם טיפחו בדרום קליפורניה כעץ צל. המקור - Phytolacca dioica - MHNT Phytolacca dioica, commonly known as ombú, is a massive evergreen tree native to the Pampa of South America. It has an umbrella-like canopy that spreads to a girth of 12 to 15 meters (40 to 50 feet) and can attain a height of 12 to 18 meters (40 to 60 feet). Because it is derived from herbaceous ancestors, its trunk consists of anomalous secondary thickening rather than true wood. As a result, the ombú grows fast but its wood is soft and spongy enough to be cut with a knife. These properties have led it to be used in the art of bonsai, as it is easily manipulated to create the desired effect. Since the sap is poisonous, the ombú is not grazed by cattle and is immune to locusts and other pests. For similar reasons, the leaves are sometimes used as a laxative or purgant. It is a symbol of Uruguay and Argentina, and of Gaucho culture, as its canopy is quite distinguishable from afar and provides comfort and shelter from sun and rain. The herb is categorized in the same genus as the North American pokeweed. The species is also cultivated in Southern California as a shade tree. תמונות מהגן הבוטני של פיזה Orto botanico di pisa Phytolacca dioica 02.JPG Orto botanico di pisa Phytolacca dioica 01.JPG קטגוריה:ציפורנאים קטגוריה:Phytolaccaceae